The Unexpected Quest
by LadyEponineGranger
Summary: Ugh another quest so soon though Annabeth. What she didn't know was that it would e one of the most interesting and exiting quests of her time. Percy and the gang go to Hogwarts. Percabeth all the way. Rated T just in case. Hope you enjoy. Won't be my main story though.
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected Quest

Annabeth was practicing sword fighting with an Apollo kid. Of course she was winning until she was distracted by her idiot brother, Malcolm. Malcolm said "Annabeth you know Chiron was looking for you something about a quest." Annabeth inwardly groaned and thought "I just came back from 4 quests guess I can't have a bit of rest time." Annabeth in her inner thoughts was hit with the sword and lost the fight. She then left the area and saw Percy also heading to the Big House so she went over to him. Percy said "How's life treating you?" Annabeth said "Just great but I just lost a fight to an Apollo kid thanks to Malcolm." Percy looked mock horrified and said "You the great daughter of Athena lost a fight to an idiot Apollo kid." Annabeth said "Careful what you say for Apollo could recite one of his awful poems." They both exploded in a fit of laughter.

Once they arrived at the Big House they met off with a hurt Nico, pissed off Thalia, smiling Stolls, and a dreamy Katie. Chiron called them all in. Chiron said "Sit down, children I have an important announcement. You will all be going on a quest to protect Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley." Travis said "Who the hell are these people?" Chiron said "Let me finish. So these people are the students at a wizarding school called Hogwarts. They are being targeted by a wizard named Voldemort and his followers which are the wizards' equivalent of Kronos and his followers. My friend Dumbledore wants you all to protect them from them. Do you accept this quest?" The Stolls said "I'm in a chance to pull pranks. I'm there so who else." Katie smiled and said "Wherever Travis is I'm there." Annabeth said "New information to learn is always great." Percy said "Wizards like in the books. OMG I am totally there." Nico said "It's either going to a wizard school or back to being errand boy to father. I choose the wizards." Thalia said "I was taken out of the Hunt for this so I guess I have no choice." Chiron said "So it's settled your all going. You will leave tomorrow morning at six in the morning sharp. Pack your bags for one year." Everyone groaned and left to pack.

Six A.M.

Annabeth said goodbye to all her sibling then set off towards Thalia's pine tree. Everyone was already there waiting for her with a death glare including Nico who barely shows his emotions. Thalia yelled at her "Why are you late?" Annabeth looked sheepish and said "I'm sorry I had to pack Daedalus'' computer." Percy kissed her and said "It's alright my sweet." Chiron said "Hey guys we need to go. Dumbledore will meet you at the entrance. By the way only the teachers know about you. Don't let any students know that you are Demigods except Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Luna Lovegood." Everyone nodded and felt an unpleasant tugging feeling at their belly buttons and soon they were at the entrance of a grand castle and being greeted by an elderly man. Annabeth soon realized that this man was Dumbledore she greeted him and introduced herself. Percy said "I'm Percy, Son of Poseidon, Retriever of Lightning Bolt, Defeater of the Cyclops, Bearer of the Sky, Navigator of the Labyrinth, and Savior of Olympus. Thalia said "I'm Thalia Daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis, and Savior of Olympus." Nico said "I'm Nico Son of Hades, savior of Olympus, Prince of the dead, and sometimes the errand boy to Hades." The Stolls said "We're Connor and Travis Stoll the sons of Hermes, saviors of Olympus." Katie said "I'm Katie daughter of Demeter, savior of Olympus. " Dumbledore said "Well it seems like the school day is about to start so change into your robes for your sorting ceremony will be during breakfast."

Annabeth was worried that she wouldn't be with Percy but either way she would find a way to check with everyone. The robes were not normal up to what she usually wears. Anyways she was going to be late. At the Great Hall a middle-aged woman came up and told the four houses Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. She was called to the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat said "Hmm a demigod interesting well you are a daughter of Athena so it would be obvious to put you in Ravenclaw but you're brave so Gryffindor could work. Either way you should go to Ravenclaw. Percy was up next and the Sorting Hat said "Another one ok since your very brave Gryffindor would be obvious but your nice and funny so Hufflepuff could be cool. Ugh to dark a past better be Gryffindor." Nico went up next and the Sorting Hat instantly said "Slytherin." Thalia went up and the Sorting Hat said "A demigod and a hunter better be Gryffindor." Katie went up and the Sorting Hat said "You're also a demigod typical but you have a decent past so Hufflepuff." Travis went up and the Sorting Hat said "Hufflepuff." Connor went up and the Sorting Hat said "Hufflepuff." Annabeth thought "Great how I am supposed to keep track of everyone."

A/N: Hey you guys please review if you like this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

After the dinner we all were forced to go to our dormitories. I felt bad for

Nico considering he was a loner and made fun of because he was a son of

Hades and now that he was in Slytherin who knows what would happen. I

spoke with a girl named Cho Chang who apparently had a boyfriend in

Hufflepuff. Cho is a smart girl but I feel as if she is too girlish for my taste. I

also met a girl named Luna Lovegood she was unusual but she was a good

friend I had a feeling she would be one of my really good friends.

Percy POV

The dinner was amazing I reminded everyone to make a tribute to the gods.

Everyone looked at us weirdly especially this boy named Ron he said "What a

waste of food." After that incident I talked a bit with Harry Potter supposedly

the golden boy. Everyone is impressed because he survived an in counter with

Voldemort. Than this girl Hermione started saying that they were the most evil

people in the world. I beg to differ they never fought monsters. Then Ron

started saying that Hermione was the smartest person at Hogwarts I bet that

Annabeth could beat her any day. Even though I feel like Neville a nice boy that

isn't arrogant at all would be my friend he is also friends with Seamus and

Dean who are the most hilarious people I've ever met and I think we'll be good

friends. The worst part of the whole dinner was that when I came to the table

girls started flirting with me. The worst part was that most of the girls were

slutty like their faces were caked with make up and their robes were too tight. I

really can't wait to talk to Annabeth tomorrow.

Nico POV

Oh my Hades I can't believe I actually agreed to come here most of the

girls are sluts most of the boys are snobbish. When I sat down at the table a

guy named Blaise Zabini made fun of my clothing. Some of the girls started

flirting with me even if I told them to stop. They finally were called off by a guy

called Draco Malfoy he shook my hand and introduced me to his friends. The

Italian guy was Blaise, the pug faced girl was Pansy Parkinson, and the normal

English boy was Theodore Nott. The first question Draco asked me was "Are

you a pure blood like us?" I dint want to be different from them and said yes.

Draco looked relived and said "That's good." We started talking about the

professors and I got involved in the conversation. They all seemed like nice

people and Draco seems like he will be my best friend. Even though when I

walked out of the room all the Gryffindors gave me dirty looks. I'll ask

Annabeth about the house rivalry later.

Thalia POV

I can't believe I have to be I the middle of all this preppy-ness. At least I'm

not in Hufflepuff that would've been a nightmare. I ran into this girl named

Hermione she wouldn't stop asking me about why I had a silver band on my

head. She asked it was some sort of protection I had to drown her out. I

decided then that I would just hang out with Percy. Then the worst thing

possible happened boys started flirting with me. When we were called to go to

our dormitories one boy almost groped me but luckily Artemis saved me and

zapped the boy. I hope Nico is fine.

Travis POV  
This is the best school ever all the people in Hufflepuff are really nice.

Everyone thinks that Hufflepuffs are not smart and that there soft. In reality

they are nice but when they're mad they can be really mean. They also are

really good with pranks. We met this boy called Cedric Diggory he is a nice

fellow and invited us to sit at his table. Zachariah Smith also invited us but he

seemed like he was a wrong peso more like a player. I think Ernie Macmillan

and Cedric Diggory are going to be our best friends. I really hope we can do at

least some pranks here.

Connor POV

I like this house because it's so much fun. I hung out with Ernie Macmillan

we had so much uncommon like we both liked pulling pranks. In fact he's part

of a gang that pulls pranks all through out the year. The leader of the gang is

Cedric Diggory it looks like we'll get in because Travis is turning into one of

Cedric's good friends. Zachariah Smith at first seemed like a jerk but once you

got to know him he was hilarious and fun to be around. I heard rumors that the

first big prank is set for the Slytherin's next week. I hope Nico isn't involved

with Draco Malfoy he sounds like a ferret. I almost forgot Annabeth can't find

out if we get into any trouble. I'm going to have to be extra sneaky.

Katie POV

These people are totally my people like everyone was so nice and the head

teacher is the Herbology teacher. I became best friends with Hannah Abbot in

one dinner. I also mingled with some Ravenclaws and Cho Chang was the nicest

person I've ever met and she's really smart. The Hufflepuff boys seem like

they've never seen a girl before except of course Cedric Diggory he is dating

Cho. Zachariah started flirting with me immediately but Travis told him off

saying he was dating me. I can't wait till Herbology and Care of Magical

Creatures tomorrow. I'm so scared of the Slytherins especially Draco Malfoy if

he had black hair I would instantly think he was a son of Hades. I wonder what

Annabeth is going to do about the different houses situation. Annabeth seemed

a bit worried when I was at her table.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: So... Did you like the characters opinions in the houses. If you have any questions on why someone is specific house don't be afraid to ask. I expect at least one review to update. Hope you do and Happy New Year

Next on The Unexpected Quest

We find out how everyone reacts to each other's friends and how Annabeth manages to control everyone plus we get the opinions of the Golden Trio.

Time for Shameless Advertising:  
Please read my stories btw Will be updated means I'll update it today or tomorrow

Percy Jackson Stories

One In Millions- Already Updated  
Les Miserables Stories

Embarrass Enjolras Day- Will be updated

Les Amis in Disneyworld- Will be updated

Harry Potter Stories

Harry Potter One-Shots- Will be updated

Poor Draco- Will be updated

HP and PJO Xover

The Unexpected Quest- Just updated duh


End file.
